


Cliffs

by Elvhenan



Series: Bullavellan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Broken Bones, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#33. "Please don't do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliffs

"Please don't do this again, kadan," Bull says as he grips Mahanon's broken leg in his large hands and sets the bone.

Mahanon yells, the sound muffled by the leather strap between his teeth. He pants softly, and after a few moments he manages to recover enough to spit out the strap. "Don't do what? Go sliding down a steep cliff on my ass again? I think I can manage that," he quips weakly, grimacing.

Bull carefully scoops him up. "You'll be stuck on bedrest for a while, I bet."

"I can think of worse things than you playing nursemaid."


End file.
